Postacie w GTA IV
__TOC__ Główny bohater Przyjaciele Pracodawcy Inne postacie Cherise Glover ''Przedstawiona/Może być zabita w: Ruff Rider'' Cherise Glover – 29 letnia, była dziewczyna Dwayne’a. Kiedy Dwayne jeszcze był na wolności, dawał jej wszystko czego chciała, także gdy był w więzieniu, dawał jej pieniądze na spłacanie czynszu. Po wyjściu z więzienia, Dwayne się nauczył że Cherise już o nim zapomniała i wychodzi na randki z Jayvon’em, znanym dilerem w mieście. Dwayne póżniej się dowiedział że pieniądze na czynsz były fundowane w rozrywki z Jayvon’em, a nie na czynsz, tak jak być to powinno. Dwayne był tą sprawą załamany, ale Niko postanowił mu pomóc i powiedział że jest w podobno finansowej sytuacji. Niko rozprawił się z Jayvon’em lecz następnie gracz ma wybór. Jeżeli Niko zabije Cherise, Dwayne będzie ją wyzywał od najgorszych i będzie lamentował nam o jej śmierci przez telefon. Jeżeli Niko ją zostawi, Dwayne powie że jest ona idiotką, ale cieszy się że ona żyje. Później możemy ją spotkać jako przypadkową pieszą, gdzie mamy pobić jej chłopaka. Głosu użyczyła jej Ja’Tovia Gary. Real Badman ''Przedstawiony w: Shadow'' Teafore "Badman" Maxwell-Davies – 27-letni diler narkotyków, który pochodzi z karaibów. On mówi w języku Jamaican Patois, w przeciwieństwie do rastafariańskiego angielskiego Jacoba. W efekcie, Jacob spełnia rolę jego ‘’tłumacza’’. Może być on póżniej spotkany na ulicach Liberty City jako przypadkowy pieszy, gdzie będziemy mu pomagać zniszczyć pewien mały gang dilerów narkotyków. Głosu użyczył mu Seeborn. Wade Johnson Wade „The Fixer” Johnson – postać, której nie widujemy w grze, lecz która komunikuje się na telefon z Niko w Alderney. Wade płaci nam pieniądze w zamian za zabicie ludzi których chce aby zostali zabici. Po wielu kontaktach, Wade i Niko postanawiają się rozstać aby policja ich nie namierzyła. Wade ma 61 lat, i baza danych LCPD pokazuje iż jest on z Teksasu. Lenny Petrovic ''Przedstawiony/Zabity w: Final Destination'' Leonid "Lenny" Petrovic (ur. 1985) - syn rosyjskiego kryminalisty, Kenny'ego Petrovic'a i pracownik Mikhaila Faustina. Mikhail uważa, że Lenny go oszukuje. Wtedy Faustin zleca Niko zabicie Lenny'ego, lecz póżniej stosunki między dwoma organizacjami się poważnie pogarszają. Głosu postaci użyczył Richard Pruitt. Kim Young-Guk ''Przedstawiony w: Babysitting'' ''Zabity w: Dining Out'' Kim Young-Guk – syn koreańskiego przyjaciela od Derrick’a McReary. Niko i Derrick pomagają mu w wyeliminowaniu pewnych osobników. Niko musi póżniej zabić Kim’a jako rozkaz z strony U.L.P.C oraz Jon’a Gravelli. Ma on 25 lat. Isaac Roth ''Przedstawiony w: Museum Piece'' ''Zabity w: Late Checkout'' Isaac Roth – 32 letni żyd który jest dilerem diamentów/brylantów. Po wielkiej transakcji w Libertonian Museum, co oczywiście kończy się niewypałem. Isaac i Ray Boccino kłócą się kto powinien ponieść winę. Gdy Ray usłyszał że Isaac straszy go zabiciem, Ray zlecił robotę Niko, aby zabić Issac’a w hotelu Majestic. Głosu użyczył mu Modi Rosenfeld. Gracie Ancelotti ''Przedstawiona w: I'll Take Her'' Grace Ancelotti – córka Don’a rodziny Ancellotti, Giovanni’ego Ancelotti. Gerry McReary zleca Niko, aby porwał Gracie dla okupu. Niko ją porywa po zobaczeniu samochodu który miał status ‘Na Sprzedaż’ na internecie. Grace pojechała z nim w jazdę testową, a ten ją porwał razem z samochodem. Po drodze, próbuje ona pobić Niko gdy on kieruje, a Niko ją wyzywa od idiotek i innych. To powoduje że Niko traci w niespodziewanych momentach kontrolę nad pojazdem. Póżniej oddaje on ją Gordon’owi i on musi ją przechować w pewnym mieszkaniu na Alderney City. Grace jest póżniej odzyskana przez Ancellottis za brylant, który niestety potem się zgubi. Głosu użyczyła jej Rebecca Benhayon. Dardan Petrela ''Przedstawiony w: It's Your Call'' ''Zabity w: Bleed Out'' Dardan Petrela – 30 letni złodziej Albański i szef albańskiej pożyczkowej organizacji, która pożycza gangsterom pieniądze. Nie spłacanie pieniędzy może grozić prawdziwymi problemami, które ma Roman. Niko musi pózniej zabić Dardan’a i jego dwóch pomocników, aby nie przeszkadzali już więcej Roman’owi. Głosu użyczył mu Peter Linari. Kalem Petrela ''Przedstawiony w: It's Your Call'' ''Zabity w: Bleed Out'' Kalem Petrela – brat Dardan’a Petreli. Kalem jest albańskim gangsterem. Niko zabija go oraz jego przyjacieli na lokalnym podwórku. Głosu użyczył mu Gregory Korostishevsky. Bledar Morina ''Przedstawiony w: It's Your Call'' ''Zabity w: Bleed Out'' Bledar Morina – przyjaciel braci Petreli, oraz członek Albańskiego gangu. Niko zabija go oraz jego przyjacieli na lokalnym podwórku. Głosu użyczył mu Gregory Korostishevsky. Luca Silvestri ''Przedstawiony w: Taking in the Trash'' ''Zabity w: Meltdown'' Luca Silvestri – 30 letni śmieciarz który ma kontakty z przestępczą rodziną Pegorino. Jako część przemytu brylantów, Luca, Niko oraz jego dwaj pomocnicy (Joe DiLeo i John Barbosa) zostali przypisani do zbierania worków z brylantami w mieście. Kiedy zadanie jest wykonane, Luca przekonuje że zostawi i odda brylanty Ray’emu. Jednak ich nie oddaje, i planuje nowe życie z przyjacielami w Las Venturas. Ray gdy się dowiedział zlecił Niko odzyskanie brylantów. Niko ich ściga, i po drodze, Luca, Joe oraz John rozbijają się na pomniku w Middle Park, Algonquin. Niko urządza strzelanine w parku, zabijając trójce i odbierając im brylanty. W rozmowie telefonicznej z Ray’em, Ray nie jest zadowolony ponieważ nie kazał ich nam zabić. Głosu użyczył mu Robert Kelly. Joe DiLeo ''Przedstawiony w: Taking in the Trash'' ''Zabity w: Meltdown'' Joseph (Joe) "Joey Tuna" DiLeo – kolejny śmieciarz który był w planie kradzieży brylantów od Ray’a Boccino. Został on zabity przez Niko w strzelaninie w Middle Park. Ma on 27 lat. Głosu użyczył mu Pete Pavio. John Barbosa ''Przedstawiony w: Taking in the Trash'' ''Zabity w: Meltdown'' Jonathan (John) "Johnny Spaz" Barbosa – kolejny śmieciarz który był w planie kradzieży brylantów od Ray’a Boccino. Został on zabity przez Niko w strzelaninie w Middle Park. Ma on 25 lat. Gordon Sargent ''Przedstawiony w: Waste Not Want Knots'' Gordon Sargent – przyjaciel i pomocnik rodziny McReary. Pomaga on czasami Packie’mu oraz Niko. Póżniej w grze, pilnuje on Grace Ancelotti w mieszkaniu na Alderney City. Ma on 29 lat. Głosu użyczył mu David Conley. Michael Keane ''Przedstawiony w: Waste Not Want Knots'' ''Zabity w: Three Leaf Clover'' Micheal Keane, znany również jako Saint Michael (pl. Świety Michael) jest pomocnikiem i przyjacielem rodziny McReary. Pomaga on póżniej w rabunku banku rodzinie McReary oraz Niko. Ginie on jednak w banku ponieważ został postrzelony. Ma on 27 lat. Głosu użyczył mu Pete O’Connor. Maureen McReary ''Przedstawiona w: Harboring a Grudge'' Maureen McReary – matka wszystkich dzieci McReary (Packie, Derrick, Francis, Kate, Gerry). Wierzy ona że jej zmarły mąż jest ‘w piekle’ ponieważ popełnił duzo przestępstw. Jej dzieci poszły (oprócz Kate) przykładem ojca. Gdy gracz zabije Derrick’a, Maureen będzie uważać że został on nie słusznie zabity, gdyż nic nie miał z tego życia, i jeszcze powinien mieć z niego korzyści. Gdy gracz zabije Francis’a, Maureen będzie uważać że został on zabity że był poprostu gliną. Packie czasami nie lubi matki, bo jest marudna, ale zawsze ją kocha i się o nią troszczy. Ma ona 73 lata. Głosu użyczyła jej Doris Belack. Tom Goldberg ''Przedstawiony/Zabity w: Final Interview'' Thomas ‘Tom’ Goldberg – prawnik pracujący dla firmy prawniczej Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster w Liberty City. Francis McReary każe zabić Tom’a Goldberga w taki sposób, że na internecie, Niko miał by wysłać swoją aplikacje o pracę w Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster. Wtedy przedstawicielka tej że firmy zadzwoni do Niko, i umówi go z Tom’em Goldberg’iem, na dany dzień i godzinę. Niko musi iść na spotkanie, i zabić Tom’a. Postać może być nawiązywana do prawnika Jack’a Thompsona, jednak jest to nie potwierdzone. Głosu użyczył mu Jonathan Hanst. Bucky Sligo ''Przedstawiony/Zabity w: Smackdown'' Bucky Sligo – przyjaciel Aiden’a i pracownik Derrick’a. Kiedy Aiden wpadł do więzienia, Bucky dowiedział się prawdy od Aiden’a. Aiden powiedział że to Derrick wyrządził mu dużo szkód. Bucky postanowił że wyeliminuje Derrick’a, za szkody które wyrządził Aiden’owi. Derrick uciekł z tego powodu do Irlandii, ale gdy wrócił do Ameryki, Bucky dał o sobie znać, i powiedział że go zabije. Derrick wynajął Niko, aby ten zabił Bucky’ego i jego mały gang. Aiden O’Malley ''Przedstawiony/Zabity w: Tunnel of Death'' Aiden O’Malley – były przyjaciel Derrick’a McReary. Kiedy Derrick usłyszał że Aiden donosi o jego przestępstwach, Derrick postanawia go zabić. Ma dobry plan który może być zrealizowany. Aiden zostanie przewieziony policyjnym konwojem do więzienia Alderney State Correctional Facility. Aby wyglądało to jak uwolnienie go z więzienia, i aby Derrick nie był uznany jako sprawca, Niko i Patrick kradną pojazd z Aiden’em w środku w tunelu, uciekają ścigającej ich policji a następnie zrzucając go ze skał do morza. Póżniej władze znajdują ciało Aiden’a. Ma on 48 lat. Głosu użyczył mu Jarlath Conroy. Dziewczyny Kate McReary ''Przedstawiona w: Harboring a Grudge'' Kate McReary (1980 - 2008Tylko w scenariuszu "Zemsta") to jedyna córka w rodzinie McReary. Packie twierdzi że jest jedyną członkinią rodziny McReary bez winy. Wiele razy Kate była świadkiem aktów przemocy, np. gdy Gerry bił się z Francisem, lub jak Gerry wracał do domu z krwią na ubraniach. Później, można się z Kate umawiać lecz nigdy nie zaprasza nas ona do domu. Carmen Ortiz ''Przedstawiona w: Blow Your Cover'' Carmen Ortiz – jedna z dziewczyn Niko. Można się z nią umówić przez internet. Jest ona pod nickiem ‘SOBOHOE’. Jest ona pielęgniarką z Bohan i może ona nas uzdrowić gdy chcemy. Pierwszy raz możemy ją zobaczyć jak tańczy z Elizabetą na imprezie. Głosu użyczyła jej Elan Luz Rivera. Kiki Jenkins Kiki Jenkins – jedna z dziewczyn Niko. Można się z nią umówić przez internet. Jest ona pod nickiem LAWCHICK. Jest ona prawnikiem z Algonquin i może pozbyć się nie chcianej przez nas policji. Ma ona 32 lata. Głosu użyczyła jej Kim Howard. Alex Chilton Alexandra 'Alex' Chilton – kolejna dziewczyna Niko. Ma ona swój blog na internecie. Można się z nią umówić przez stronę ‘CrapList’ a nie ‘LoveMeet’, tak jak z innymi dziewczynami. Każdą randkę z Niko, będzie ona opisywać na swoim blogu. Jest ona pod nickiem ‘Liberated Woman’ i ma ona 29 lat. Głosu użyczyła jej Samantha Soule. Michelle/Karen ''Przedstawiona w: Three's a Crowd'' Michelle/Karen – pierwsza dziewczyna Niko która jest spotkana przez Mallorie Bardas-Bellic. Póżniej w grze (w misji ‘The Snow Storm’) oznajmia ona nam swoje prawdziwe imię którym jest Karen, i że pracuje ona dla organizacji U.L. Paper. Po tej misji, nie możemy już się z nią spotykać. Głosu użyczyła jej Rebecca Henderson. Przypadkowi piesi * Hossan Ramzy – stary kolega Niko ze statku Platypus, którego można było widzieć na samym początku gry. Hossan mówił, że płynie do Vice City, aby żyć pięknie, ale postanowił wrócić na północ do Liberty City. Spotkamy go na ulicach Liberty City, jako sprzedawca torebek. Pomożemy mu odebrać jego pieniądze z rąk jakiegoś Amerykanina. Baza LCPD pokazuje że popełnił kilka przestępstw, ale nie było to nic wielkiego. Głosu użyczył mu Sean Krishnan. * Eddie Low – pedofil i bandyta, grasujący na ulicach Liberty City. Zabija głównie joggerów i odcina ich głowy, by policja nie mogła zidentyfikować ofiar. Można o nim dużo usłyszeć na wiadomościach internetowych. Niko za pierwszym razem nie przyjmuje dobrze Eddie'go, ale gdy Eddie prosi Niko o to żeby zawiózł go do doków, by móc wyrzucić ciężką torbę, Niko zgadza się. Za drugim razem, Eddie atakuje nożem Niko, który zabija Eddie'go w czasie walki. Póżniej, możemy się dowiedzieć o jego śmierci w internecie i o tym, że to on był seryjnym mordercą. Eddie ma 32 lata. Głosu użyczył mu Victor Verhaeghe. * Brian Meech ma wielki nałóg do narkotyków. Prosi on Niko o podwożenie go do jego dilerów. Brian ma 32 lata. Głosu użyczył mu Justin Reinsilber. * Jeff – kolejny przypadkowy pieszy. Prosi nas o pomoc, ponieważ myśli że jego żona go zdradza. Musimy wypełnić dla niego parę zadań. Podczas ostatniego spotkania, Jeff prosi Niko o zabicie jego nowej żony, która umówiła się ze swoim ex-chłopakiem w restauracji w Little Italy. Ten odmawia, więc Jeff postanawia załatwić sprawy samemu. Podczas przechodzenia prze ulicę, zostaje śmiertelnie potrącony przez Turismo. Głosu użyczył mu Harry Chase. * Sara – młoda dziewczyna, która martwi się swoim wyglądem i gdy ktoś jej mówi, że wygląda ładnie, dementuje tą informacje. Wypełnimy dla niej 2 zadania i to bardzo łatwe. Właściwie tylko czysta jazda samochodem i prosta walka na pięści. * Pathos – utalentowany raper, który śpiewa dla ludzi na Star Junction. Jest często atakowany słownie i fizycznie przez ludzi, któzy nie uważają Pathosa za dobrego śpiewaka. Dwa razy będziemy musieli pomóc Pathosowi odeprzeć ataki tych osób. Głosu użyczył mu David Shaw. * Marnie Allen – młoda kobieta, która jest uzależniona od narkotyków. Prostytuuje się za narkotyki. Niko najpierw podwozi ją do dilera w Alderney, a podczas drugiego spotkania na stację kolejową w Algonquin. Po obu spotkaniach Niko daje Marnie po 500 dolarów. Marnie pózniej pisze do Niko w e-mailu, że studiuje psychologię i że jej życie jest wreszcie znowu normalne. Marnie ma 21 lat. Głosu uzyczyła jej Reyna de Courcy. * Mel – pijak, który został wyrzucony z baru Comrades. Musi spłacić swoje długi, i prosi Niko o pomoc w zniszczeniu pewnych ludzi, którzy nie oddali mu jego pieniędzy. Głosu użyczył mu Larry Fleishman.